Promesa
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: La muerte de Sasha es un vacío que ha quebrado a Jean y a todo sus compañeros. El miedo, el dolor y la frustración pueden hacer desmoronarse a cualquiera, hasta a una Mikasa incapaz de procesar perder nuevamente a un ser amado. En medio del dolor, una promesa puede ser la pequeña luz que alumbre el oscuro futuro que depara a dos soldados rotos ¿Jean puede prometer algo así?


Holis ~ Fic ubicado en el cannoverse, específicamente en los sucesos del capítulo 105 del manga. Si, necesitaba algo sad.

Los personajes son de Isayama, yo solo los uso para hacer historias bien pinche cursis de Jean y Mikasa.

* * *

Jean golpeó nuevamente la pared del dirigible, apretó sus puños con ira acumulada, quería seguir golpeando, una y otra vez hasta que sus manos sangraran, quería poder sentir dolor en su carne y piel, deseaba tanto dolor físico como fuera posible para así poder ignorar el dolor de su alma.

Había fallado, había errado y ahora Sasha estaba muerta. Había perdido a otros 7 hombres más, todos bajo su mando, todos sacrificados en esa guerra absurda y egoísta. Asesinados como animales, como perros, por hombres que eran usados como armas. Un humano muerto a manos de otro humano ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

No había respuesta, no una que Jean pudiera entender.

Las rodillas no le resistieron, Kirstein se dejó caer mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.

Sasha, Sasha, Sasha

¿Por qué Sasha?

Solo un instante se distrajo, solo fue un segundo ¿Acaso era un castigo por haber dudado antes? ¿Acaso era su karma? No, Jean no creía en esas cosas, pero entonces ¿Por qué tuvo que verla morir sin poder hacer algo? ¿Por qué no pudo frenar a esa niña suicida? ¿Por qué?

Quería gritar, pero no podía, el nudo en su garganta era grande, apenas lograba dejar escapar gemidos lastimeros. Estaba de rodillas, con su cuerpo encorvado golpeando patéticamente el piso con sus puños, en un intento desesperado de dejar salir su dolor, ira y frustración. Jean no quería esto, Jean no desea más guerra, más dolor, más muertes, Jean buscaba una solución coherente, pero el futuro no se veía brillante, pararse de frente era darle la cara a la oscuridad que deparaba el futuro, no había luz, no mientras ellos mismos jugaran con las vidas de los enemigos como si fueran cosas sin importancia.

¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? Hace años Jean hubiera sido incapaz de levantar un arma, incapaz de siquiera imaginarse disparándole a otro ser humano como él. Pero ahora era diferente, Jean había cambiado, había tomado la decisión de protegerse, de defenderse a él y a sus seres amados, a tomar las riendas de su deber como soldado y mancharse, matar o vivir. Armin aceptó primero su destino, Jean tuvo que imitarlo y asumir que quizás si debía abandonar algo de su propia humanidad.

Su moralidad fue quebrada, pero ¿Estaba rota? No, no estaba rota, Jean no era Armin y tampoco el comandante Erwin, Jean era incapaz de sacrificar toda su humanidad por un bien común.

Si dejaba de lado su humanidad, ya nunca más podría sentir la calidez que nacía en él cuando abrazaba a su madre, ya no podría sentir el inmenso cariño por sus camaradas y amigos, ya no podría llorar por Sasha y todos los caídos.

Jean se incorporó, recostó su espalda contra la pared fría del dirigible ¿Qué seguía? Tenían a Zeke Jaeger, el plan iniciaría, Eren conseguiría lo que buscaba ¿Y ellos? ¿Jean conseguiría lo que buscaba? ¿Los demás lo harían? La imagen de esa pacífica vida detrás de los muros Sina, se iba alejando cada vez más y más. Incluso la imagen de su madre se desvanecía, podría morir en cualquier momento y a ella solo le llegaría su uniforme junto a un vacío título donde elogiarían su valor. Justo como ocurriría con el padre de Sasha.

Como si una madre o un padre pudieran resignarse con algo tan patético.

Cerró los ojos, aún sentía ira hacia Eren, aún seguía sin poder perdonarlo por haber huido así, los llevó al extremo, arriesgó a todos, especialmente a Armin y a Mikasa, a las personas más cercanas al Jaeger ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante sin importarle ellos? Su imprudencia los lanzó a un precipicio donde las posibilidades de salir eran mínimas, una apuesta ambiciosa. Jean rio, él jamás podría apostar así, quizás era él quien estaba mal y no Eren.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado en ese rincón oscuro del depósito? Pudieron ser solo minutos o hasta horas, para cuando se levantó, sus piernas estaban rígidas. Debía mantener el orden dentro del dirigible, no podía derrumbarse, aún no. Con la presencia de Zeke Jaeger, el capitán Levi y el comandante Hange debían de estar interrogándolo, quizás Eren ya había sido confinado a otra habitación solo, necesitaban vigilar también a los niños. Sus compañeros no podrían con todo sin su apoyo.

Cuando llegó a la cabina principal desde la que habían saltado, se encontró con sus compañeros reunidos en pequeños grupos, sus miradas silenciosas eran dirigidas hacia él, Jean sabía que su cara no debía ser la mejor, pero no importaba, solo buscaba con la mirada a sus últimos compañeros de la tropa 104.

\- Jean, el comandante salió a dar unas instrucciones, tengo que…

\- ¿Dio instrucciones? – Jean maldijo - ¿Por qué no me fueron a buscar? - ¿Cuánto tiempo se había recluido en el depósito?

\- Hange-san dijo que era mejor dejarte solo. – Floch respondió con parsimonia.

No, no era lo mejor.

\- Dime las órdenes.

Floch lo miró fijamente por varios segundos, sus ojos azules fríos parecían tratar de leerlo.

\- Dentro de dos horas será el cambio de turno de vigilancia de Eren Jaegar, él ya fue recluido en una cabina en solitario, tú relevaras a Mikasa.

A Jean no le sorprendió, Eren era la vida de Mikasa, era normal que ella se hubiera ofrecido para resguardarlo, había cosas que él tenía bien metidas en su cabeza, una de esas cosas era el amor de Mikasa por Eren, pero tenerlas establecidas no las hacía menos dolorosas.

\- Los mocosos también han sido recluidos, de ellos se encargan Edduard y Leonard…

\- ¿Y Zeke Jaeger? – Jean interrumpió bruscamente a Floch.

\- El interrogatorio terminó, el comandante está hablando en estos momentos con Armin. Zeke Jaeger y esa soldado están bajo vigilancia del capitán Levi.

Jean suspiró cansado, estaba preocupado, ese hombre no le inspiraba confianza.

\- No te preocupes – Floch sonrió de lado con esa expresión tan severa y ácida – Hangi-san le dio la orden al capitán de que ante el menor movimiento sospechoso, tenía permitido ejecutarlo. Zeke Jaeger no intentará nada y si lo hace – Floch rio – será otro titán menos del que preocuparse.

Kirstein no respondió, asintió por última vez antes de caminar hacia donde Connie estaba sentado solo, abrazando sus piernas.

No supo qué decir, solo se sentó a su lado.

Estaba todo tan silencioso sin Sasha. Sin sus risas, sin sus frases a veces tan carentes de sentido y otras, tan llenas de bondad y esperanza. Todo estaba tan vacío sin su sonrisa.

\- Si quieres, puedo ir a relevar a Mikasa – Connie habló bajito, aún sin soltar sus rodillas – Hange-san ha asignado tareas a todos, hasta a los novatos. Solo yo he sido olvidado…

\- No, está bien. Yo me encargo de Eren.

Connie sonrió triste, Jean vio como unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas. El muchachito estaba tan quebrado.

\- Quizás puedas relevar a Leonard, no confío en Floch. Harás mejor trabajo resguardando a esos niños ¿verdad?

Connie asintió. No volvió a pronunciar palabra, se mantuvo en esa posición con su silencioso llanto, Jean solo pudo poner su brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo, respetaría su dolor, los sentimientos por Sasha eran fuertes en ambos, pero a la vez diferentes. Jean perdió a una amiga, Connie… Connie había perdido a algo más.

Cuando llegó su turno, se levantó no sin antes frotar levemente la espalda de su amigo, el muchachito volvió a asentir y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada junto a un vacío: _Estoy bien._

No lo estaba, ninguno lo estaba.

Caminó lento, cansado de todo. Jean sabía que convencer a Mikasa de tomar un descanso sería difícil, ella era tan terca, tendría que usar toda su paciencia, no era momento para ser un estúpido hombre enamorado, era momento de ser el soldado Kirstein, líder de escuadrón.

Pero no tuvo que entrar en la cabina, en el pasillo sentada contra la puerta de donde debería estar Eren, Jean vio a Mikasa llorando.

No pudo evitar detenerse, Jean sintió nuevamente el nudo en la garganta.

La muchacha probablemente lo escuchó, alzó su rostro, los ojos grises tristes fue lo primero que Jean vio, Mikasa inmediatamente desvió la vista e hizo ademán de levantarse.

\- No… – Jean se acercó y tímidamente tomó el brazo de la mujer, evitó que se incorporara del todo – No tienes que ocultarme tu cara.

Mikasa volvió a enfocar su mirada en él, parecía haber estado aguantando durante mucho tiempo su dolor, apretó sus labios mientras las lágrimas volvían a escurrir libres por sus mejillas. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas, Jean se sentó a su lado, acompañando el llanto de la mujer, igual de silencioso y desolado que el de Connie, igual de desgarrador a pesar de que ningún sonido salía de ella.

\- Perdón – la voz le salió temblorosa, Mikasa trataba de secar sus lágrimas con sus mangas.

\- No, está bien. – Jean no pudo evitar pensar que la incomodaba – A veces debemos llorar… - él mismo volvió a sentir ese dolor en su pecho al verla llorar, él mismo quiso volver a dejar escapar sus lágrimas.

La mujer joven regresó a su llanto, desahogándose y tiritando en medio de su colapso nervioso. Jean solo podía verla, apretó sus puños, las lágrimas que acumuló corrieron por su rostro, libres, mientras su pecho sentía un poco de valor, el suficiente como para arrastrarse hacia Mikasa y abrazarla.

Sintió como la mujer se sorprendió, por un momento temió que se soltara y lo empujara, él respetaría eso, pero no lo hizo. Mikasa se mantuvo rígida unos segundos antes de volver a desmoronarse y dejar salir toda la presión que carga en sus hombros, Sasha no estaba y no solo Jean había perdido a una amiga o Connie a una mujer con quien compartir su vida. Mikasa había perdido también a su mejor amiga.

Jean también lloró, por Sasha, por Mikasa, por no haber podido ahorrarle ese dolor a Connie, ni a Armin y menos a la mujer que amaba, no podía curar ese vacío que la mujer debía tener en esos momentos, él ni siquiera podía curarse a sí mismo.

Solo cuando el temblor desapareció, Jean se permitió soltarla, vio a Mikasa con el rostro agachado, él se sentó a su lado. Quería ver esos ojos sin esa sombra de dolor, quería haber podido ayudarla un poco, solo un poco.

\- ¿Por qué hacemos esto? – Mikasa volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba menos quebrada - ¿Por qué luchamos?

\- No lo sé… - Jean agachó la mirada, no sabía qué responder – quizás por sobrevivencia.

\- ¿Por eso debemos morir? – la mujer lo miró de frente, unas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir nuevamente por su rostro - ¿Por eso merecemos…?

El muchacho no supo por qué, fue un reflejo el que lo llevó a alzar su brazo y limpiar el llanto de Mikasa con su propia manga.

\- Nadie merece morir. – Jean la interrumpió – No sé qué razón pueda ser válida en este retorcido mundo, para justificar el matar a otro ser humano. Ni siquiera sé si lo que hacemos es lo correcto y terminará con la guerra…

La muchacha bajó su vista.

\- Sasha…

\- Sasha quería proteger su hogar, cumplió su deber. Todos sabemos eso, ella era…

\- Ella era mi amiga – Mikasa lo interrumpió – y murió, como todos mis seres queridos.

Jean no supo qué decir, mordió su labio y deseó poder reconfortarla, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo curar a alguien cuando tú también estas roto y desmoronándote?

\- Mis padres me dejaron, la señora Jaeger, el señor Jaeger… - la mujer abrazó sus rodillas – Eren también desaparecerá, Armin igual, ahora Sasha ¿Quién quedará, Jean? ¿A quién llamaré _familia_ cuando esto termine? Todos se van…

Quiso decirle que él no se iría, pero se calló, la vida era frágil, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, todo cambiaba en un instante, en un segundo podía morir y convertirse en recuerdos. Aun así, sabiendo eso, no pudo evitar mover tímidamente su mano hacia la de Mikasa, solo rozó sus dedos, un inocente roce. Tan insignificante, pero lo suficientemente cálido como para poder transmitir algo.

\- Yo estoy contigo. – dijo bajito.

Si él moría, probablemente sería doloroso para sus compañeros, para su madre, pero ¿Y si Mikasa moría? Jean no sabía cómo Connie podía estar sentado en la cabina donde murió Sasha, admiraba ese valor, esa fuerza que mostraba en medio de su llanto. En cambio, algo en el interior de Jean le decía que él probablemente hubiera enloquecido de dolor si hubiera visto morir a esa mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

No quería que ella muriera, no quería que nadie más muriera ¿Era egoísta por desear eso? Sí, lo era. Jean era muy egoísta, siempre lo fue.

Mikasa no había quitado su mano, sus ojos grises seguían tristes, fijos en algún punto de las paredes del pasillo. Fue en ese momento que Jean notó que no traía su vieja bufanda.

\- Tu bufanda ¿Le pasó algo? – Jean se preocupó, eso significaba mucho para la mujer, si la había perdido…

\- No, solo la dejé en la cabina de Hange-san – dijo pausadamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras llevaba su otra mano a su cuello, como si verificara que no estuviera la prenda.

Volvió el silencio, ella cerró los ojos y dejó que las últimas lágrimas escondidas en sus ojos corrieran libres por sus mejillas, Jean quiso volver a acercar su brazo y limpiarlas, pero Mikasa lo hizo por sí misma.

\- Jean.

Él perdió el aire cuando vio esos ojos grises mirarlo fijamente.

\- No te mueras… - la voz de Mikasa sonó quebrada, rota, como si le fuera difícil articular esas palabras – prométeme… por favor, prométeme que tú no morirás.

Jean se quedó en silencio, no podía prometer algo así, la vida no estaba asegurada. Él no mentía, era una de sus cualidades y defectos, la mentira era absurda, vana y ridícula, nunca lo hizo. Prometer algo así era falso, y él no podía levantar una falsa promesa a Mikasa.

Pero al ver esos ojos grises tristes, Jean sintió una opresión en el pecho, deseó tener nuevamente esa pizca de valor y poder abrazarla y no soltarla, quiso detener el tiempo para quedarse eternamente con la imagen de esa bella mujer, quiso permitirse decirle durante horas, lo perfecta e importante que era para él, deseó que no vivieran en un infierno así, deseó tener una oportunidad para confesarse y regalarle a Mikasa los mejores años de su vida con tal de ver una sonrisa en esa cara tan triste.

Deseó que la vida le permitiera demostrarle su amor.

¿Existía Dios? Algunos países extranjeros creían en un ser así que regía las vidas de todos. Quizás era absurdo. Jean apretó la delgada mano de Mikasa entre las suyas y se arrodilló frente a ella. No, no importaba si Dios existía o no, Jean Kirstein acababa de tomar una decisión.

\- No moriré, te lo prometo – apretó más fuerte la mano de la Ackerman y la acercó a su pecho donde su corazón latía desbocado – viviré, no importa qué pase, yo volveré a ti, lo juro.

Mikasa apretó sus labios.

\- No habrá nada que me impida hacerlo ¿Me crees?

La muchacha asintió.

Jean se mantuvo aún de rodillas por varios minutos, con la mano de Mikasa entre las suyas, solo cuando escuchó ruido desde los pasillos se levantó y ayudó a la Ackerman a hacer lo mismo. Ella agradeció torpemente, alzó su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa triste a Kirstein, sus ojos seguían rojos al igual que su pequeña nariz, pero parecía menos rota que cuando la encontró, había algo en esa mirada gris que había cambiado.

Ella se despidió, le dijo que volvería después para cambiar nuevamente de turnos, Jean solo asintió viéndola partir.

¿Había mentido? Prometer no morir era estúpido. Pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que no era mentira, había hablado desde el fondo de su alma, había hecho una promesa verdadera, estúpidamente verdadera. Él volvería con Mikasa, no la dejaría sola, no importaba cómo estuviera, no importaba qué pasara o quiénes se interpusieran, él volvería con esos ojos grises tristes. No había podido proteger a Sasha, pero con Mikasa no fallaría.

Sonrió tristemente para sí mismo, Sasha no estaba y aún el dolor desgarraba su alma, pero ahora había otro sentimiento que lo hacía mantenerse de pie. En verdad, estaba enamorado de Mikasa Ackerman.

Y ella era una de las razones para negarse a perder su humanidad, el amor era un sentimiento humano, si perdía su humanidad, no podría seguir amando a esa mujer de mirada triste.

Y Jean Kirstein no podía permitirse eso, él quería seguir amándola hasta su último segundo de vida.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

En verdad, quería escribir algo así desde el mes pasado, peeeeero lo estuve posponiendo semana a semana, y bueno, aquí estamos, el día que sale el manga 106, publicando algo del manga 105 :'v Kyo, eres un desastre ¿Sabe qué es lo bonito? Que necesitaba escribir algo triste, no digo que esto sea desgarrador, obvio no, pero necesitaba tomar en cuenta la muerte de Sasha porque ella fue un personaje bonito, no era mi favorito, su muerte me dolió por toda la repercusión en sus compañeros, en Jean, en Mikasa, en el pobre Connie, por cierto, a mí me gustaba el ConniexSasha :C - ¿Por qué, Isayama? Este OS es mi manera de decirle adiós a tan encantadora niña.

Por cierto ~ El manga de este mes estuvo genial, demasiada emociones, demasiado para desmenuzar que hacer acá es por las puras, los que no lo han leído ¡Háganlo! Mucha información en un solo manga. Otra cosa ¿Saben? Estuve lloriqueando toooodo el día miércoles cuando circularon spoilers donde, supuestamente, Levi tosía sangre y decía que se iba a morir, no tienen idea de cómo me asusté, carajo, se me salió el alma del cuerpo xD Si, lo descubrieron, soy su fangirl (?) Él es mi bebé, junto a Jean, los amo a los dos y no estoy lista para ninguna de sus muertes, nop, YO ME MUERO CON ELLOS :'v

Ahora si, creo que era todo lo que quería decir. Me voy a leer por décima vez el nuevo capítulo de KS y hacerme teorías pendejas.

Nuevamente gracias por leer c:

 _Kyo_


End file.
